evolvingreactiveauthority_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Generation ERA
Generation ERA takes place on the early start of the 22nd century, 2107. E.R.A.: Grand Mekanics Formula Summary Version At the start of the 22nd Century is a generation of vast technological advancements that changes the previous course of history. However war interest continues to raise & new threats shall be encountered leading onto a new ushering age of war on a different method. Each country or faction produce their own mechanized humanoid machines known as Combat Device or CD for short. Those who holds the very title "Unsurpassed Prodigy Kings", they represent the countries or factions sole joy and pride if one were to lose it would've made an huge hole to the economy thus lowering their morale and can bring emergent problems. Known Factions Corporation & Industries *'Industrial Mechanical and Electronic Chemistry ' (IMEK) *'ARTEMIS' Notable Technology ;*Ancient Combat Thrones :60 years before ERA Huge bipedal walking giants are the King of the battlefields despite different types of model. The ACTS are the forefathers of what's known into the ERA Generation machines known as the Combat Devices, first constructed and used in the late 21st century these giants are equipped with devastating weapons presumed to be laser weaponry's and are heavy armoured. However they were decommissioned in 2093 and later were replaced with a newer more humanoid like machines but compact the Combat Devices a year after the start of a new century. There where few discovered and re-commissioned, a rare action due to of their high and strategic values; including past history but due to their relic weapons newer equipments aren't compatible. :Pros :*High Health Points :*Deadly Weapons on its arsenal :*Ideally used in Planetary Invasion Warfare :*Great Armor Defence Protection :Cons :*Less Range movement :*Heavy (Accordingly in the early 2107) :*High Maintenance :*Suffers from heat management on some ACTS :*Few Default Reactive Points then CDs Types of Combat Devices 'Combat Device' :A highly advance humanoid-like machines that are up to 10-17 meters and highly manoeuvrable than their predecessors. CD's are the sole joy and might in the factions arsenal, these machines comes in multiple roles, different designs and can be fitted with various of equipments, which makes them capable of adapting in every-battlefields. :Pros :*Large amount of Reactive Points :*Highly Manoeuvrable :*Multi-Purpose & Can be fitted with various of weapons :*Light :*Suffers no heat management :Cons :*Easily be destroyed by ACTS :*Vulnerable to prolonged in-direct impacts 'Terrian Cavalry Combat Device' The TC/CD or Terrian Cavalry Combat Device '''is another variant for the CD's. This was first considered upon by researchers and scientist for fast, efficient and transporter on extraterrestrial planets such as mars due to the plain like-deserts having the ability to hover/glide over the ground with exceptional omni-directional mobility allowing smooth yet-simple movements. This type of method waas then implemented on military devices. MCD''' The MCD or Manageable Combat Device is another variant CD measuring roughly up to 5 meters in height these machines overall operate different from the rest and where used solely by the SoNFE Faction. Chronology Background